A Glimpse of Happiness
by dark-elmo
Summary: YuYuInu Kagome is forced to marry and abusive husband but when she discovers a whole new life with the one she loves and discovers it wasnt real....or was it? KagHiei.R 4 langsexual no visual
1. Intro

Kagome was walking home after her jog. She wasn't too thrilled at going home. Her soon to be husband wasn't exactly nice. She frowned at the bruises she had all over her body. Kagome's   
  
parents had wanted/forced her to date this man and now they want her to marry.  
  
"Who the hell do they think they are?" Kagome asked.  
  
'And im still in school too.' She worried.  
  
It wasn't the fact that she had to marry him it was the fact that he now held her life in his   
  
abusive hands.  
  
At that she was hit in the back of the head. The only thing she saw before blackness took  
  
her was a pair of sad eyes.  
  
'Why so sad?' was her last thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in her room.  
  
'What happend?'  
  
She got up and walked down the stairs. She found her parents and some of their friends  
  
in the library.  
  
"Whats going on?" Kagome asked.  
  
Her parents smiled.  
  
"Hello darling. We were just talking about some business." Said her father.  
  
Her mother smiled and ushered her out of the door leaving Kagome alone in the hall, still  
  
confused.  
  
'Thats strange.....since where were my parents so nice?' she thought as she headed for  
  
the kitchen to get some breakfast. A few minutes she heard her parents escort their guest out and   
  
then came into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome, we have something we need to talk about." Said her father.  
  
Kagome looked up, "What?"  
  
"Well, we found a really nice man that you'll like and we were wanting you to go out with  
  
him." her mother stated.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We think you two will be good together and it would be good for the business." Said her   
  
father.  
  
"So You Want ME To Date This GUY That I Dont Even Know?"  
  
"Dont think of it like that." said her mother.  
  
"I WILL NOT!"  
  
"YOU WILL IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" her father raged.  
  
Kagome slammed her hands on the table and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked her mother.  
  
"I'm NOT hungry." she glared at her father.  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day she walked around the city because she wanted to avoid her parents as much as possible.  
  
'So familiar. But why?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome was looking around the mall that she loved so much. She had stopped to look in all her favorite places. But this time was different. It seemed she wasn't interested in it anymore.  
  
Kagome lefted the mall with a sigh. She wasn't very used to walking out of a mall without and bags in her hands.   
  
She decided she should head back home because it was getting dark. And plus she had school tomorrow.   
  
  
  
'I just hope there was no homework due.'  
  
  
  
Kagome was about 14 blocks away from her house. Kagome rounded the corner and bumped into a so called leader of the SFB gang.  
  
'Oh great.'  
  
Kagome said sorry and took off the other way. But before she got far enough a pair of stong arms rapped around her slim waist and lifter her up. She was forced around to face her capturer.   
  
"Hey lil' lady. Ya know you shouldnt be walking around all alone at night."  
  
"And you should know how to handle a woman." She said as she slapped him for trying to grope her.  
  
The leader didn't seem to hear what she said but caught the part were there was a loud 'Crack' noise replaced by a huge red handmark.  
  
  
  
"You bitch!" the man threw her up to the wooden fence with his hand close around her throat. She closed her eyes and gasped for breath. She heard a thunk and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to find a handsome man fighting the 7 men left of the gang. He disposed of two of them in a flash. Elbowed the next in the neck. And punched the 4th one in the face. And side swept the other. With a few quick movements the rest were lying on the ground in pain. The man was very fast.  
  
Kagome stood up. "Thank you."   
  
The man just said "Hn, dont get used to it." and turned around and left.  
  
** Yea im gonna stop it here. I hope you all know who the Handsome man is. ^_^ if not i'll tell you in the next chapter. Flame me if you wish but i really dont pay much attention to flamers. Most of the time they dont even have stories. Well thanks for reading. If you want me to update dont forget to review. ja-ne ^_~ 


	2. To Be Found

Sorry It took so long but I'm not into this story so much. Which means I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with it. No plot whatsoever. I had this chapter written down in my notebook but SOMEHOW it disappeared, don't worry I have a good Idea where the hell it went. There's no way of possibly getting it back (sigh)...Well Lets take it chapter by made up chapter. (  
  
A Glimpse of Happiness chapter 2  
  
To Be Found  
. .

.  
  
Kagome awoke in her room the next morning to find her mother rummaging through her closet.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kagome glared daggers at her mother.  
  
"I'm finding some suitable cloths for tonight dinner with our guest and your future husband." Her mother stated angrily.  
  
"Oh now its my husband. NO SURPRISE THERE!" Kagome yelled and stomped out of her room.  
  
"Just Where Are You Going?" Her mother stated through clenched teeth.  
  
"OUT!" Kagome didn't bother with her jacket and just walked out slamming the door. "Stupid good for nothing PARENTS!" Kagome yelled to the world and stalked down the street.  
  
An hour later she landed herself on Sango's, her best friend's, front porch. And knocked haphazardly, her anger had still to simmer away. Sango urgently opened the door.  
  
"For god's sake Kagome, I thought you were the Law!" Sango panted holding her hand to her chest.  
  
"Don't worry I don't think they would find your brother here." Kagome assured her.  
  
Sango's older brother Kohaku had been accused of murdering a 14 year old in a back ally, on the night that he went to a raid. He couldn't quite tell the police that because raids were very well known for illegal drugs. And of course he was going to admit his drug addition to anyone except Sango and Kagome, who had walked in on him during one. They swore secrecy for his safety. Sango cares so much for her older brother and Kagome wasn't about to rat him out. Plus he considered her a little sister also.  
  
Sango noticing the look on Kagome's face and asked, "Now what did they do."  
  
"You wouldn't possibly guess!" Kagome anger flared up again.  
  
"That bad huh?" Sango stood back and allowed Kagome to enter her home.  
  
"WORSE! The want me to marry some IDIOT, I don't even know, for my father's business. Just what the hell am I?"  
  
"They have NO right to do that to you Kagome! I swear I'll call child abuse on them." Sango face flushed with anger.  
  
"And what would they do. My parents would just pay them off like they did to the counselor who called and threatened them last time." Kagome felt like she was being trapped in her own life.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango looked into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Its not your fault Sango, you can't help me anyway, no one can. I just needed to get the heat off."  
  
"I'm always here for you."  
  
"I know." Kagome heaved a sigh.  
  
"Do you think hes cute?" Sango smiled devilishly at her friend.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I wouldn't know all I heard was a name, Hiei 'something'."  
  
"Hiei? Where have I heard that name from?" Sango raked her mind, the name seemed familiar.  
  
"How should I know? Plus any people that get along with my father have to be egotistic-money making-sexy-assholes." Kagome replied. Sango just laughed.  
  
Kohaku walked into the kitchen to greet the other two and all three of them ended up talking the day way. The sun was just setting as Kagome looked up at the clock.  
  
"I guess I should start leaving." Kagome stood reluctantly.  
  
"I take you home Kags'" Kohaku flashed his perfect smile at Kagome which told her he wasn't taking a no for an answer.  
  
"Sure, I'll see ya tomorrow Sango-chan. Love you!" Kagome walked out behind Kohaku and stepped into his car.  
  
After awhile Kagome spoke, "You know its dangerous being out with cops and all." Kagome looked at Kohaku with worry.  
  
"You know its dangerous walking out at night alone."  
  
Kagome remember last night when she had almost been raped, "Heh, yeah I know."  
  
Kohaku caught the edge of her voice but decided to say nothing. "I heard you and Sango talking about something for your fathers business."  
  
"Oh you heard that did you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry you get treated the way you do." Kohaku looked at Kagome with pity.  
  
"Its no ones fault. And you know I don't like pity Kohaku." Kagome flashed a smile just to cheer him up.  
  
The rest of the car ride was filled with comfortable silence. And Kagome wouldn't mind crossing the world with Kohaku. He always found a way to make her happy.  
  
As they pulled up to Kagome's home she leaned over and gave Kohaku a hug and said her thanks and good-byes before getting out of the car. She stared up at the sky as she heard the rumble, as if it was declaring her fate. The lighting struck and lit up the sky as she headed towards her least favorite place.  
  
"Home sweet Home." Kagome said dolefully before she opened the door to her prison.  
  
She passed the dinning room hoping her parents hadn't seen her as she descended the stairs upward towards her room.  
  
She gently opened her bedroom door and turned to shut it ever so gently.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around to see her mother standing before her bed.  
  
"Heh. Hey mom, just what are you doing in my room....again?" She looked disdainful at her mother.  
  
Her mother walked up to her and rose her hand having it come down across her daughters face. Kagome fell to the floor with a groan and held her face in her hands.  
  
"If there was one person who could smack like father, I wouldn't deny that it was you." Kagome spat.  
  
"Get up you worthless child and get some decent clothes on. Be downstairs in a few minutes," Her mother headed for the door before pausing, "Or else." And shut the door.  
  
"Stupid bitch." Kagome picked herself up off the floor and headed towards the clothes lying on her bed. She glared down at the sluttish looking dress, but changed anyway and started headed downstairs.  
  
Kagome walked out of her bedroom to hear the clash of thunder and watched as the power went out. "Oh just great!" She said sarcastically..  
  
Kagome wove around the corners in the dark, until one of her high heels caught on the edge of the rug and released itself from her foot. Kagome stumbled and tried to catch her shoe while trying to catch her balance at the same time. It all equal to her falling over and hitting the back of the head on desk just as another clash thundered and shook the whole house, making the lights come back on. But Kagome was already unconsciously sprawled on the floor.  
  
. .... Downstairs.... .  
  
The parents were talking amongst themselves about business when the lights had shut off. Everyone hushed until a few moments later another loud crash boomed and shook the house, the light returned to normal and so did the chattering of the parents. Hiei continued to just stare out the window into the storm. He hated coming to these stupid meetings with his parents. He knew why he was here, his father didn't bother to keep it from him. So he was pose to meet the new fiancé huh? He hoped she would be better than the last.  
  
"I'm going to the restroom." Hiei walked out without asking where it was and he wasn't surprised to find no one listening.  
  
Hiei had looked around downstairs but found nothing that was even close to resembling a bathroom. So he let his feet lead him upstairs. He reached the landing and looked left and then right and decided to take the left, which only came to another hall. What he found astonished him.  
  
The woman lay on her stomach with a shoe clutched in her right hand. Her ebony hair was scattered across her face. Her dress had ridden up to mid- thigh showing a bit too much of her legs. Hiei felt something pulsating beneath his belt but he kept his urges in check as he lifted the woman into his arms. Her pale face leaned against his shoulder.  
  
. . . . .................................................................................................................................

HA! So how do you like them apples? .. I thought it was pretty good for making it up outta my head.. Well please review or else I'm giving up!


	3. Dream Wise

Hello my dear, caring, oh so forgiving that I haven't updated in forever, Reviewers! O.o'

(avoids death glares)

O-K- now on to other subjects-

Thanks for the info Kiken-Ryuko. I try and do better next time.

And blazingsunstar, you sound vaguely familiar. Could you possibly be, Star Silver Fox. If so WHY DO YOU ALWAYS JUST SAY 'KOOL'? I've spent sleepless nights pondering that. Thanks XD

(Announcer Voice):

"And last time on '_A Glimpse of Happiness'_ , Kagome finds herself knocked unconscious, and the handsome man, Hiei, comes to her rescue-"

**"Stupid voice STFU! I'll be telling this story thank you very much!" **

**Chapter....... O.o;**

**Err....Whats the chapter?**

**Ah yes, **

**Chapter 3**

**Dream Wise**

* * *

Hiei's eyes scammed the woman's face and could feel the frown etching in his features. It was the same helpless woman he had saved the night before. _Just his luck_. Hiei growled and was tempted to throw the human back down and stalk off, but when the woman whimpered and clung to his plaid shirt, it seemed he wouldn't be doing any throwing without taking him with her. 

The woman began to whimper again and he watched as her face changed from exhaustion, to panic, to pain. Just what was wrong with this woman?

* * *

In the Dream

* * *

Kagome lay on the floor while she stared at her bleeding and broken hand. She had just blocked an alcohol bottle that had been hurled at her, and shattered on impact. Her husband was now on one of his drunken rampages, complaining how worthless she was and what a whore she had been to his employees when she had only remembered being kind and greeting them with a smile. 

Kagome was tired of being beaten every night by her husband, but she also had no choice in the matter. Her parents had strictly signed the business papers, binding her to the company with her husband. They also threatened her life. Kagome sat up with tears streaming from her eyes, begging him to stop as she watched the angry man now in front of her raise his fist and bring it down upon her face.

Kagome sputtered blood from her mouth and gasped for breath, as she tried to unclench the man's hands from her throat. He violently shook her and spit in her face with his usual insults. Kagome felt her face tingling and she screamed for him to let go, when she only felt his grip tighten, she began to scratch and kick, hoping the man would go away. She cried and screamed and hoped someone would save her.

* * *

Hiei's POV Oh yes, Hiei is having a good ol' time. O.o'

* * *

He was about to brush away a few stands of hair from her face when she woman began screaming. Hiei quickly laid her down and grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her awake. She woman's screams only got louder and then she began to claw at Hiei's face and clothes and kick him away. He forcefully held her shoulders to the ground while he felt her nails dig and rip into his clothes and blood dripped from his face. They were only minor cuts. He noticed the woman had been crying the whole time she had been screaming. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, wench?!"

And with that she was knocked back into consciousness.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Kagome blinked at the face in front of her. It was not the same man whose face was hidden in shadows. The man hadn't the killing gleam in his eyes, although it did seem to be a bit angry. Kagome noticed the cuts across his face and his shirt that had been ruined. He was seated over her lower stomach while he still held her shoulders down. Kagome stared before she quickly shoved the man off and stood. She glared and pointed her finger angrily at him. 

"YOU-"

But before Kagome could finish her sentence the four parents had rushed around the corner, slightly breathless, and gaped at the sight before them. Hiei had mere shreds left on his body and blood was smeared on his cheeks. He looked very disgruntle about the whole thing. As for Kagome nothing seemed to mere her perfect beauty but the blood on her hand and a bit on her face, it seemed it hadn't been her own blood although.

Her father's face was beat red from anger. If the other adults hadn't been there, she'd be sure she would not be alive. But hell, if the other adults hadn't been here, she wouldn't be in this mess!

"I'm terribly sorry for my daughter's...behavior." Her mother replied skeptically with hatred in her eyes. "She's been having a few difficulties lately."

"Difficulties or Issues." Hiei declared earning a hard glare from Kagome.

'My parents are already beginning to love the guy. How sick.' Kagome saw the joy in their eyes at his insult.

Hiei could clearly see the hatred she had for everyone in the house.

* * *

!!!!AUTHOR NOTE! FANFICTION WENT DOWN WHEN I WAS TRYING TO READ WHAT I WROTE IN CHAPTER 2, SO IF I ACCIDENTLY MAKE A MISTAKE IN THIS STORY I WILL FIX IT. THIS PART IS AN IMPORTANT TURN IN THE STORY.!!!!

* * *

"It's perfectly all right." The other man chuckled. "She must've not known who he was in a storm like this. And as for our son, he'll be alright." The elder man patted the youth's shoulders and an audible growl left Hiei's lips. 

"Well I guess it's getting late, and we should be going." The man, Mr. Sharigan, shook father's hand before replying, "And my son is terribly sorry he couldn't make it tonight. I'm sure he would've loved to see his Fiancé."

Kagome's face fell, "He's not my Fiancé?", pointing an acusing finger at the dark-haired man.

The old man chuckled again, "Of course not my dear, this here is Hiei. Your fiancé is Naraku."

* * *

God dang it! I know I messed up, but I have no idea what I wrote!!! The net went down! ï 


End file.
